Fire and Fall
by SinisterFluff
Summary: 19-year-old Gadget Smith was once a test subject to find a cure for the disease known as "flood". The Flood was a as a disease that was quite like that of rabies, only, when you died, you didnt.


I don't remember how many days I had been asleep, but when I woke up, I knew there was much to catch up with. For instance, there was my family. At the time, I did not know I would never again hear my younger sister and her twin brother argue over who was oldest, or smell my mother's fresh baked cookies, or listen to the beautiful pull of my father's strings on his violin. Never again would I receive Christmas presents. Instead, I would receive constant fear of death or, at certain times, the fear of something that may be worse than death. It wasn't until the haze that had previously covered my eyes lifted that I knew something was very wrong. The first indicator of this was the wires and tubes going into both of my arms and small stickers that were placed on my temples. At this point I then tried to sit up, failing miserably due to the round tube of glass surrounding me. It was at this point in my new awakening I noticed that my reflection of not looking back at me, but a gasmask. A gas mask covering the face of a creature that looked to be dripping with tar. I opened my mouth to scream just as the creature lifted the needle filled with the same black tar, plunging it into a tube. Gradually, the black substance was drawn through the tubes into my veins, clouding my everything- my thoughts, my vision, it even seemed to cloud the air making it hard to breathe. And then, darkness. Darkness, and a high pitched inhuman scream that filled my ears and my lungs and my mouth. But, the scream wasn't coming from the creature, no, the scream I heard, was my own.

"The current day is Monday, December 23, 3017. The time is 3:30 in the afternoon. The weather outside is 30° Fahrenheit. The current day is Monday, December 23, 3017. The time is 3:30 in the afternoon. The weather outside is 30° Fahrenheit…." the endless voice droned on, sounding as though it were far off, or maybe even underwater. My eyes then flew open wide, meeting nothing but a swinging light bulb hanging from the ceiling, and open iron cuffs where my wrists were just sitting. Leaning forward, I find that the wall of glass has now been removed. I step down onto the ground, my legs buckling almost instantly from lack of use. I rolled on the ground, groaning in pain from the strain of my unused muscles. "Jesus effing Christ", I said in between groans.

I sat up, massaging my calves listening to the metallic, droning, and robot voice playing over the comm. "That can't be right" I mumbled, seeing as the night before it was just January 14, of 2017. I stood up with unbelievable speed, my chest heaving. "What the actual fuck, that can't be right…. a hundred years?!" I spun on my heels, the surrounding area just now registering in my brain. Everything was in tatters, the screens of the computers were all smashed in, there were what looks like bodies lying all around the room, some not even covered up. My stomach heaved, but with nothing filling it, the only substance that came up was the extremely acidic bile that remained. When the burning in my mouth subsided I looked around more closely. Covering the walls, there looked to be several bullet holes and blood spatters. The once see through glass walls were now shattered, converting the multi-room office type building a single-room forum of sorts. I look down at my hands examining them from the fall out of my biochamber- as I suspected, there was glass covering my palms and slices in my fingers causing them to be clothed in bright, silky red gloves. The same went for my knees; they too were covered in shards of glass, my blood dripping down my shins. I very quickly began to pick out as much glass as I could, only adding to the hundreds of scars already covering my toned body. As soon as I got three or four pieces out of my right hand, the wounds began to close, my latex-like body suit recovering the rest of my palm, stopping just at my knuckles, giving the appearance of fingerless gloves. My head was reeling. I decided to go over what I knew for sure. My name is Harley "Gadget" Smith. I am 19 years old, and I am just a test subject. Something has taken out the Valve, and one hundred years have passed. I know that the Flood Virus had just spread to the surrounding cities when I fell asleep. I know that the creatures had just finished my injections, which gave me the regenerative properties I have now acquired. I know that I have nowhere to go, and the flood is probably right outside the facility now… "Well, this should be fun" I muttered as I began walking towards the exit, only just stopping to pick up a discarded pistol, checking the clip. "Well, there's no use in wasting time." I opened the door, to be met with what I had preyed I would have never had to witness.


End file.
